UNIT
UNIT, siglas de alternativamente 'UN'ified 'I'ntelligence 'T'askforce (Fuerza de Inteligencia Unificada) o antiguamente durante décadas 'U'nited 'N'ations 'I'ntelligence 'T'askforce (Fuerza de Inteligencia de las Naciones Unidas), aunque generalmente se empleaba exclusivamente el acrónimo, es una organización militar que opera bajo el auspicio de las Naciones Unidas, su propósito es investigar y luchar contra amenazas paranormales y extraterrestres a la Tierra. UNIT no fue la única organización de defensa extraterrestre, pero fue una en la que el que el doctor tuvo una más cercana participación personal. Historia Antecedentes Uno de los primeros homologos del siglo 20 al UNIT era LONGBOW. Esta organización para la seguridad del mundo que fue creada por el precursor de la ONU, la Liga de las Naciones. LONGBOW trató un caso extraterrestre de vez en cuando, pero se disolvió después de la Liga que no pudo evitar la Segunda Guerra Mundial. (PROSA: Just War). Las raíces de la propia UNIT sin embargo, tuvieron encuentros tardios con alienígenas. El ICMG encabezado por el capitán Ian Gilmore, que se involucró en los Incidentes Shoreditch, sirvió como una fuerza militar especializada con la asistencia científica que parecia casi un prototipo de UNIT, aunque no de una organización internacional. Aunque Gilmore tenía dos asesores científicos que sirvieron tanto a la tercera encarnación del doctor y a la doctora Elizabeth "Liz" Shaw más tarde, la séptima encarnación del doctor hizo la mayor parte de los trabajos sobre el final técnico (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks, PROSA: Who Killed Kennedy). Un incidente que condujo directamente a la creación de UNIT fue la toma de control de Londres por la Gran Inteligencia, con el robot Yetis y un hongo-telaraña mortal. Asistido por el Segundo Doctor, otro grupo de soldados de infantería británicos, liderados por el entonces coronel Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart repelió al Yeti desde los túneles del metro de Londres. (TV: The Web of Fear). Siglo XX Creación Las Naciones Unidas eran conscientes que el mundo enfrenta amenazas de fuentes extraterrestres. Como los programas espaciales envían cada vez más y más sondas al espacio, la humanidad esta llamando la atención sobre sí misma (TV: Spearhead from Space). Imposible obtener que el gobierno británico formara una fuerza de operaciones especiales permanente para combatir las amenazas alienígenas, Lethbridge-Stewart paso sobre sus cabezas al Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU, que resultó ser más receptivo (PROSA: Who Killed Kennedy?). UNIT fue establecido por la ONU con la orden de investigar, controlar y combatir amenazas paranormales o extraterrestres. A sugerencia de Gilmore del ICMG (PROSA: The Scales of Injustice), Lethbridge-Stewart fue ascendido al rango a general de brigada y puesto a cargo del contingente británico (TV: The Invasion). Este contingente se conoce organizativamente como Departamento C19 dentro del gobierno británico. Época de Alistair Una de las primeras misiones de UNIT era una investigación intensiva de Internacional Electromatics, que se tornó violenta debido a que agentes de UNIT murieron lo que provoco que se lanzara una incursión de helicópteros para liberar a los prisioneros en un centro de Electromatics. Con la ayuda, una vez más, del Segundo Doctor, UNIT descubrió que la compañía era una fachada para una invasión Cybermen, y fue capaz de defenderse de él (TV: The Invasion). Lethbridge-Stewart se convenció de la necesidad de asesoramiento científico en la lucha contra las amenazas extraterrestres entonces reclutó Liz Shaw de la Universidad de Cambridge. Aproximadamente al mismo tiempo, el Tercer Doctor había sido desterrado a la Tierra por los Señores del Tiempo. Él aceptó unirse a UNIT como su asesor científico justo a tiempo para ayudar a derrotar a los Autons (TV: Spearhead from Space). Liz y Él ayudaron a luchar contra enemigos tales como los Silurianos (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians) y los Primords (TV: Inferno). Liz Shaw dejó UNIT y el Doctor ganó un nuevo asistente Jo Grant. No era un científico, Jo sólo había pasado un nivel de ciencia, del que más tarde declaró: "Yo nunca dije que pasé". Como Jo comenzó asistir al doctor, conoció UNIT y se hizo un enemigo de otro señor del tiempo - el Amo (TV: Terror of the Autons). UNIT finalmente lo logro capturar y lo encarceló después de varios intentos de destruir la Tierra (TV: The Dæmons). Cuando terminó el exilio del Doctor (TV: The Three Doctors), su asociación con UNIT se hizo más esporádica, especialmente después de su cuarta regeneración (TV: Planet of the Spiders, Robot, Pyramids of Mars). El doctor volvió a la Tierra con Sarah Jane Smith, pero trabajaría menos con el Brigadier y más con otros funcionarios como el coronel Faraday (cuando el Brigadier se fue a Ginebra) (TV: The Android Invasion) y el mayor Beresford (TV: The Seeds of Doom). Él doctor, sin embargo, nunca dejó oficialmente UNIT (TV: The Sontaran Stratagem). UNIT a menudo enfrentó la hostilidad de sus operaciones en la investigación de los centros de investigación y empresas. Una táctica común contra ellos era la apelación a todos sus contactos en el gobierno de Westminster. Esto forzaba a Lethbridge-Stewart ya sea a dar marcha atrás o ir encima de las cabezas del gobierno a Ginebra (TV: The Invasion, The Green Death, The Claws of Axos). Después de Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart se retiró en 1976 para enseñar matemáticas en la Escuela Pública de Brendon. Su sucesor fue el coronel Charles Crichton (TV: The Five Doctors). aunque mas tarde el y el oficial-médico Harry Sullivan también se retiraron (TV: mawdryn undead). Él doctor se volvió a reunir con UNIT en su séptima encarnación en contra de una invasión de Morgana y sus caballeros. El contingente británico fue reorganizado por la Brigadier Winifred Bambera. Lethbridge-Stewart fue llamado de su retiro para ayudarlos (TV: Battlefield). Esta versión del doctor ayudaría a la oficial Muriel Frost a finales de 1990 en su lucha contra la Mandragora Helix (COMIC: The Mark of Mandragora, Evening's Empire). En algún momento a finales de siglol 20 o principios del siglo 21, se publicó un libro sobre la historia de UNIT. No se sabe cuado, si se incluyó ninguna información sobre las actividades de la organización (TV: Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?). Siglo xx en: fr: Categoría:UNIT Categoría:Organizaciones Categoría:Organizaciones de la Tierra Categoría:Organizaciones humanas Categoría:Organizaciones de defensa alienígena Categoría:Organizaciones Militares